NarYasha
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: The Inu gang gets stuck in the Naruto world! Crazy things happen one after another!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inu-Yasha or Naruto.

* * *

"Darnit, die already Naraku!" a demon with dog ears and long silver hair yelled as he swung Tetsusaiga at the demon. Naraku dodged out of the way and stabbed Inu-Yasha in the stomach.

"D-darn you Naraku," Inu-Yasha crouched over, clutching his stomach.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed, putting a arrow on her bow. She shot at Naraku, sending a hole through the demon. Naraku grimaced.

"Wench," the demon muttered as he dissapeared in a poof of smoke(like a magician:D) .

"Darn, he got away again!" Inu-Yasha growled, kicking a piece of demon hide aside. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara walked over to him. They started to walk away when they heard some evil laughing from behind them. They all looked behind themselves to see Naraku.

"Now be gone!" he yelled, throwing his hand up. A blast of light surrouned them as they felt themselves being lifted up into the air. Sesshomaru was just walking by, when he also got envoloped in light.

Meanwhile, far far away, in a certain ninja village, a certian ninja was sitting down in the middle a forest, eating ramen. Naruto Uzumaki slurped on the noodles. Not minding anything that was happening. He didn''t even the bright light coming from a tree, not very far away from him.

The Inu gang landed on a soft, grassy ground.

Inu-Yasha got up slowly, still bleeding from the stomach.

"Where are we?" the dog demon asked, looking around at his commrades, who were still lying on the ground.

Kagome got up to walk over to him- and tripped over something. She looked back to see Sesshomaru lying on the ground, sleeping.

"How''d he get here?" Inu-Yasha demanded.

"Maybe he was caught in that light too," Shippo replied, scampering over to Kagome and climbing up to her shoulder.

"Who are you?" asked a unfamilliar voice.

* * *

My excuse for this being so short: It's an intro. They're short a lot of times in fanfictions(well, at least in mine!)

Please comment


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto and InuYasha meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Naruto

note: I know the chapters are really short. I just made them like that because I wanted to . 

* * *

Inu-Yasha looked up to see- a kid with blue eyes and spiky blond hair. It was Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto repeated. "And why do you have cat ears?"

Inu-Yasha got up and growled at him. "They're dog ears."

Naruto noticed his fangs and backed away. "Sorry, ma'am."

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. "I''M A BOY!! NOT A GIRL!! AND WHAT ARE YOU, A CAT?!!!!"

"No! Why do you say that?" Naruto snapped.

"You have whiskers," Inu-Yasha pointed out.

"Well, yeah I do, but I''m not a cat!" Naruto yelled.

Kagome rushed over to them. "I'm sorry about Inu-Yasha. I'm Kagome, and this is Shippo."

Naruto smiled and adjusted his metal headband. "I''m Naruto Uzumaki. I''m going to become hogake(sorry if i spelt it wrong) of the village."

Inu-Yasha and Shippo blinked at him in confusion.

"Oh, you're a ninja?" Kagome asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yep, I'm a ninja. I''m the greatest ninja there is!"

"Always being so full of yourself, idiot."

A boy with blue black hair came out of the trees. He also had a headband, but he had dark, black eyes.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke ignored him and walked over to Inu-Yasha. "And who are you?"

"I'm Inu-Yasha," the dog demon answered stiffly.

Sasuke nodded as he studied Inu-Yasha. He didn't even bother to mention about Inu-Yasha's dog ears or long silver hair.

Shippo went over Naruto.

"Who's that guy?" Shippo asked. "He scares me.."

"Don''t worry," Naruto replied. "He scares everyone."

Sasuke walked over to Kagome and stared at her.

Her chakra...is so powerful...it''s overflowing her body.. Sasuke thought as he looked at the middle schooler.

"Are you a ninja?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Um, no," Kagome said, looking at the boy in confusion.

Inu-Yasha went between Kagome and Sasuke. He growled at the ninja.

Shippo sighed and looked at Naruto. "Do you know how we can get back?"

"You mean, you don''t come from here?" the blond asked. Shippo shook his head.

"Maybe Kakashi-sensei will know," Sasuke suggested.

_growl_

The sound came from Shippo's stomach.

"Sorry," Shippo blushed. "I'm just really hungry."

"That means," Naruto started.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Please, don't Naruto!"

"IT''S...TIME...FOR...RAMEN!!!!!!" Naruto yelled his lungs out, sending Shippo flying from his shoulder.

Inu-Yasha's ears and face perked up. "Ramen? You mean those tasty noodles?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep, now lets go and eat ramen 'till we throw up!"

Naruto and Inu-Yasha ran off, leaving Sasuke and Kagome there. Shippo was flying off somewhere. Kagome and Sasuke stood there, silent.

"Um, I''m gonna go follow them," Kagome said, starting to walk on.

Sasuke stood there still, thinking about how strong Kagome's 'chakra' is, not paying any attention to the terrified screams that were coming from the flying kitsune.

* * *

Please don't get mad because they're short...and please comment! 


	3. Chapter 3: More People and more madness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Naruto

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ooooh, where am I?" Miroku moaned, getting up slowly and rubbing the back of his head. It was dark and he couldn''t hear a thing. He groped his hands around, trying to find something. The monk grabbed onto something.

"HENTAI!" A woman''s voice shrieked as a hand came in contact with Miroku's cheek.

Miroku cringed, eyes starting to get used to the dim light. In front of him he saw Sango.

"Miroku? Do you know where we are?" Sango asked, looking around at her surroundings.

"I don't know..." Miroku replied- right before a kunai knife whizzed by him.

"What was that?" asked Sango, who didn''t see the kunai knife.

Miroku was staring up at the trees. Sango followed the monk''s eyes to see a young girl with short pink hair.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm Miroku," the monk answered. "And this is Sango." He walked over to Sakura. Sango glared at Miroku. She knew that he was going to pull something nasty.

"Excuse me, miss," Miroku said, one hand grabbing onto Sakura's hand and one hand going behind her back. "Would you consider bearing my children?"

Sakura blushed fiercly...until a certain monk's hand was groping her.

SMACK!!

Sakura slapped Miroku on the oppisite cheek that Sango slapped(heh heh). Sango's eyes turned red as fire crackled around her. She picked up her Hirakotsu.

"Miroku," she grunted. "You are so dead! Hirakotsu!" The demon slayer threw the boomarang. Miroku ran off.

"YOU GET BACK HER MISTER!" Sango yelled, runnning after him. Sakura just stared after them.

"They must be married," the pink hair girl stated. Suddenly, she heard terrified screams that were coming closer. Sakura looked up in the sky to see something small falling out of it.

"AAAAHHH!!!!" Shippo and Sakura screamed as Shippo collided into the girl. Sakura fell over as Shippo jumped on her head and stayed there like a frightened cat.

"AAAAHH!!! SOMETHING'S ON MY HEAD!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF OF ME!!! HELP SASUKE!!!! HELP HELP HELP HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked, running around in circles with Shippo on her head, screaming. Sakura grabbed Shippo and threw him. The kitsune slammed into a tree and slid down it, eyes spinning around(like this ).

"Oh!" Sakura gasped. "I'm sorry little boy with a poofy tail? What are you? A racoon?"

Shippo popped up. "I'm a fox."

"Oh, so you''re a fox demon..." Sakura said thoughtfully. "Anyway, what's your name? I'm Sakura."

"I'm Shippo," the young kid replied, sitting down beside Sakura.

"Shippo, how did you come flying all the way over here?" Sakura asked.

"Well," began Shippo, "I was with my friends, Inu-Yasha and Kagome, when we were transported here. Then we met some cat guy called Naruto. Then a scary guy named Sasuke came. I was hungry, so Naruto yelled so loud that I went flying."

"Oh, I know Naruto and Sasuke," Sakura said.

Shippo shivered. "Sasuke's creepy."

Sakura smiled brightly.

'How dare he call Sasuke creepy and scary?! He is the greates person in the world! He is not creepy!' the inner Sakura cried.

Shippo looked around, and started sniffing the air. Sakura watched him curiously as the fox demon walked around the clearing, sniffing.

"I smell noodles," Shippo suddenly said. "If we go that way, we can find everyone!"

Sakura got up. "I'm going to go somewhere else."

"Yay! I can see Naruto and Inu-Yasha and Kagome and..." Shippo paused and shuddered. "Sasuke."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at Shippo, grinning.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The girl asked, picking Shippo up by his tail , not waiting for an answer. "Let's go!"

* * *

Not much to say really...just please comment! 


	4. Chapter 4: Sesshomaru comes

Dislcaimer: Yeah...I don't own Inu-Yasha or Naruto...

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere off...somewhere... Sesshomaru was walking along a road because we totally forgot about him in the last few chapters... And he was being chased by our favorite ninja's best friend, Akamaru!

"Woof! Woof!" Akamaru barked at Sesshomaru, jumping around at the tai youkai's heels.

"Away with you!" Sesshomaru demanded in his usual calm voice kicking at Akamaru. The dog swiftly dodged, not shutting it's yap. Sesshomaru arched his eyes and walked on, deciding to do what he always did with Jaken.

Ignore it and hope it goes away.

As he kept walking on, he saw a little shop. In that little shop he saw his idiot of a half brother (who was wolfing down ramen), that odd woman that followed him around (she was looking at Inu-Yasha, simply disgusted), and some spikey blond dude who had whiskers(who was also wolfing down ramen)...I think we're forgetting someone..Anyway, Sesshomaru slowly walked up to them. Inu-Yasha stopped when he saw his idiot of a half brother standing right beside him.

"May I help you?" Inu-Yasha asked. Well actually, it sounded like 'Fway e ep ou?' because his mouth was full. Naruto looked up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inu-Yasha swallowed the ramen. "No. Do you?"

"This Sesshomaru had no acnoldgement (a/n: I can't spell that word...I probaly don't even know what it means...I just wanted to use it ) of our location," the tai youkai reponded in a very braniac-ish way. He eyed Naruto. "Who is he?"

"Inu-Yasha, is this your sister or something?" the blond whispered over to Inu-Yasha, but Sesshomaru heard him.

"I am not his sister. I am his half brother," Sesshomaru said, his eye twitching, trying to conceal his anger. He studied Naruto. "And what are you, a cat?"

Naruto sighed in disbelief. "If I met everyone in your family, would they all call me a cat?"

"WOOF WOOF!"

They all looked down when they saw Akamaru.

"Hey, isn't that Kiba's pet?" Naruto asked, looking down at the dog.

Sesshomaru grunted. "It wouldn't stop following me."

"Aw, I think he wants to be your friend," Kagome said in a singsongy voice, which just broke 45 of the tai youkai's ego.

"Well, I don't want to be it's friend," he said clearly. Suddenly, Kiba came!

"There you are Akamaru!" Kiba cried, picking up the dog. He stared at Sesshomaru for a second, then ran off. The youkai sighed in relief, for the little pain was finally gone. And then suddenly again, Miroku came running by screaming for his mommy, while Sango was running just on his heels with her hirakotsu in battle position. She was yelling something that sounded something along the lines of 'YOU'RE A DEAD MONK!'.

SUDDENLY AGAIN AGAIN Sakura came running with Shippo fastened in her hands.

"Shippo!" Kagome ran over to them and took Shippo, who buried his head into Kagome's shoulder with utter fear.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura cried, totally oblivious to how Shippo jumped out of her hands.

Oh yeah! We totally forgot about Sasuke! Uh oh... Oh well... Going back to the story!

Sasuke, who was in the shadows and nobody had noticed up until now, mentally groaned.

"Hello," he answered quietly.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto said in a singsongy voice (just like Kagome's was), with pink sparkly sparkles floating around him.

Sakura looked at him blandly. "Hi." She then noticed Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inu-Yasha standing near Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh, who are these girls?" she asked.

'And what are they doing around Sasuke?! He's mine! All mine!' Inner Sakura cried.

"GIRLS?!" Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha exploded. This was it! This was the last time they were going to be called girls!

Sesshomaru grabbed Sakura's legs while Inu-Yasha grabbed her arms. On 1...2...3... they threw her with all their might! She went flying!

She's going...

Going...

Gone.

Everyone stared at the half brother's with open mouths (even Sasuke). But then their eyes were directed on the egg that layed on the ground before them. It was huge. Suddenly it started to crack!

Crack crack crack...

The shell started to break off. Everyone took out their weapons, ready for a battle. Then, standing admst the gooey, sticky mess of the broken egg stood-

ORICHIMARU!?

* * *

...I seriously am for sure I spelled his name wrong. -laughs nervously- I'm not good with Naruto names. Only Inu-Yasha names. It's supposed to be that snake dude.. yeah...

please comment!

p.s.

There will be two more chapters. Then the story is over!


	5. Chapter 5: Snakeman!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Naruto or blah

* * *

Orochimaru laughed an evil laugh, his tounge forked flickering in and out of his mouth.

"Yessss, it is me!" he cried, licking around his mouth. Everyone gagged in disgust.

"Who are you?" Inu-Yasha as in a stupid tone. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"I am the great Orochimaru!" the snake man cried, giving another laugh.

"If you're so great, why did we never hear of you?" Kagome asked, referring to Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and herself.

"Becausssse you're not from this land!" Orochimaru exclaimed.

"Well then, how do you know us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm besssst friendssss with Naraku," came the answer. "We talk all the time on MSsssN, and we mail letters, and-" (a/n: If you hadn't noticed by now, I'm taking his snake like ways for granted here XD )

"Just shut you're mouth!" Inu-Yasha yelled, taking out his Tetsusaiga (Orochimaru twitched) and pointing it at the snake dude. "And prepare to fight."

"Fine!" Orochimaru yelled back, starting to get annoyed. He then went POOF! When the smoke cleared, they're layed a huge snake.

"Eep!" Shippo cried, still clinging to Kagome.

"This will be easy," Sesshomaru stated, grasping Tokijen. He walked towards Orochimaru. Inu-Yasha went with him, and the fight began!

(a/n: This part will be hard core fighting, and will be super serious. Anyone who has a weak heart, leave the story right now!

...No! You! With the weal heart! Get back here and read! Suck it up! )

Inu-Yasha swung his Tetsusaiga at Orochimaru but the snake dude grabbed Inu-Yasha's hair (which everyone suddenly heard a very high pitched scream) and threw him at Sesshomaru. The half brother's collided into each other with a SLAM!

"Great job," Sesshomaru said sarcastically. He pushed Inu-Yasha off and ran towards Orochimaru, readying his sword for attack. The tai youkai managed to cut a piece of the snake dude off.

"AAAOW!" Orochimaru cried in pain, throwing his head back. He growled and thrashed his tail - which hit Sesshomaru, sending him flying!

"Oh no," Kagome murmurred. "We got to do something!" She was meaning to be talking to Sasuke and Sakura, but they mysteriously dissapeared.

----- Meanwhile...

"Aaaah!" Sasuke cried, struggling in the chains, trying to loosen the grip of these death ropes. He screamed in a higher pitch as Sakura walked towards him with a very wierd look in her eyes...

And then...she gave him...

A NOOGIE!

(a/n: Geez...that was too random... anyway, back to the fight.)

---

So Kagome had to look to Naruto. Unfortunatley, he had fallen asleep. And Kagome had no arrows what so ever! Sure, Shippo could turn into a bow.

"Ahhhhh..."

The miko suddenly heard an angelic voice singing. She turned around and saw a light shining on a bow and arrow. Kagome smiled. Perfect!

As Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha blindly slashed at Orochimaru, Kagome crawled over to the weapons. She made her way closer to the snake-dude once she got them. Kagome carefully put the arrow on the string of the bow, and pulled back. Her eyes were set directly on Orochimaru. As fast as she got the weapons she shot! It was a perfect shot, a really nice shot.. But...

It whizzed right past Orochimaru's head.

Cue the falling over anime style.

Now what were they to do?

"Oh no!" Kagome cried loudly, loudly enough to wake a certain dude up...

"WHAT?!" Naruto cried, waking up suddenly. His ramen went flying...right onto Orochimaru. And the next thing that happened saved them all.

Orochimaru started to melt!

"I'm melting! Oh, what a world! Please tell Naraku that I'm still his best friend after death!" the snake man pleaded before he dizolved into goo. Everyone smiled (except Sesshomaru) to each other and they all thanked Naruto (except Sesshomaru). Then a huge portal opened, and everyone said their goodbyes. Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo passed through the portal and went home.

* * *

It's not the end yet! One more chapter. Please comment! 


	6. Chapter 6: Epliouge

disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Naruto

* * *

Everyone sighed in relief as they landed on the familliar grounds of the Fuedal Era. When they came, they saw Sango! Just Sango...

"Hello!" Kagome greeted cheerfully, but then noticed the missing houshi. "Where's Miroku?"

"Oh, he had a little accident," Sango said innocently. You could swear that she had horns, a devil tail, and devil wings.

The others didn't bother to really ask furthur more questions, or else they might have 'a little accident'. Sesshomaru left soon after without saying goodbye to everyone, and they all decided to forget about Miroku and head back to Kaede's village.

---

Right before the gang got there, another poof of smoke appeared!

It was Naraku again.

"You might have escaped from that realm!" He cried. There was a big bandage over his stomach (remember, 1st chapter?) "But you won't escape from this one!" Naraku lifted his arms and before you blink they all got envolped by light.

Again!

---

When they landed this time, Kagome was to the first to look up from the ground. Before her was a young girl, who was kneeling. She looked very odd, for she had amber eyes, white-blond hair, and...wierd sideways dog looking ears.

"Chi?" the girl asked, turning her head slightly sideways.

"Oh no," everyone groaned.

* * *

And that's the end. I might have a sequeal. But first, you have to guess what show they were in this time. So...

That's the end of Nar-Yasha. Really hoped you all liked it. I apologise for the lack of longess in chapters...well...

Please review!


End file.
